Lucky Me
by sayiloveyouwhenyournotlistenin
Summary: Ashley has watched her from afar. What will a ride home from school lead to? ONE SHOT.


**One Shot.**

I've been watching her for a while now.

Since the ninth grade.

From a distance, of course.

Now she is a senior, and she gets to leave at lunch every day.

Which means I don't get to see her as much as I did last year or the years before.

I know that she knows I watch her. She has caught me several times, but has made no move to confront me about it.

I ache for her to. I want her to acknowledge me.

That's why I'm on the back of my red 2011 Harley Davidson Sportster Nightster XL 1200N, waiting outside the school office.

I love my bike, it was my birthday present this year…what? My parents like to spoil me, so I let them.

It's lunch time and she should be walking out of those doors any second now.

My plan is to offer her a ride home.

Ah here she comes.

Her sapphire blue eyes trained on the ground in front of her.

If I don't call out to her, she will walk right by me without even knowing it.

"Spencer?" My voice wavers slightly due to bad nerves.

She looks stunned for a second, before regaining her composure.

"Yes?" Her voice is soft. Her eyes are still on the ground.

I try to shake off the chills that her voice sent down my spine.

It's not that easy. "N-need a ride?" Damn you, voice, for betraying me.

Her eyes jump from the pavement to my brown eyes. She looks at me unsure for a minute or two.

"I usually walk, but…I've never ridden a motor bike before…and you're cute so.." She grabs the helmet I had in my hands for her, and is quickly climbing onto my bike behind me.

Her slim arms and dainty hands come around my waist and hold on firmly. It makes my stomach flip and flop.

She thinks I'm cute. Yay!

"Where do you live?" I ask this because I don't want to freak her out. I already know where she lives. And no I am not a stalker, I just have a lot of free time.

"Not far at all. Take a right at the four-way and my house is the first brick one." Her breath tickles my ear as she tells me this.

Okay, so it took not even three minutes to pull into Spencer's drive way. She quickly jumps off my bike, and gives me the helmet back. I strapped it onto the back seat and took my helmet off as well.

She stood awkwardly beside my bike, and was looking from the ground to her house and finally she looked at me and held her gaze on my eyes.

"I haven't got homework to do and since you gave me a lift home…uh do you wanna come in for a while? Unless you have to get back to school?.." She broke into a smile as she asked me to come inside, and seeing that smile calmed me down enough to accept her invitation.

I really am supposed to go back to school, but right now I just don't care about school.

"I'd like that. And school happens again tomorrow so…it can wait." I un-straddle my bike and balance my helmet on the handle bars. Spencer hasn't moved yet, but once I set my helmet down she starts walking towards the door to her house.

She fishes her house key out of her jeans pocket and politely motions for me to go through the door first.

But since she has a backpack and books to carry, I smile at her and hold the door open for her. She shyly returns my smile and walks in ahead of me.

I softly close the door behind me.

I see the books and backpack that Spencer was carrying on the loveseat next to the door.

I don't see Spencer anywhere. It is kind of dark in here.

"Follow the light to the kitchen!" I hear her holler and do as I'm told and follow the light.

Once I get to the kitchen, I see Spencer bent over looking inside the fridge.

I can't help but stare at her ass and I feel my face get hot when I can't take my eyes off of her.

"Water, Sweet Tea, Sierra Mist, or Milk?" She doesn't move from her position as she waits for my answer.

I stare at her ass for a few more seconds before I do answer her. "Sweet Tea, please." I say normally as possible, trying to avert my eyes.

"Good choice. It's my beverage of choice too. You like lemon in yours?" She stands up straight to look at me, still holding the fridge door open.

"Yeah I do, if you don't mind." I smile timidly at her and she smiles back. "I would mind if I didn't like lemon in mine also, but lucky for you I do."

I laugh at her words. "Yeah, lucky for me." I say with a smirk.

"Am I missing something?" She asks with curiosity in her tone.

"Nah, I'm just thinking."

"About what if I may ask?" I catch her eyes as she picks up a knife to cut the lemon.

"You may." I chuckle. "I was just thinking about how many times I thought of what I would do if I ever found myself in your house alone with you…" I smile absently and look towards Spencer.

She looks surprised by my answer, but asks anyways, "What did you think you would do?" She eyes me mischievously.

"I thought I would…kiss you and then go from there. If you liked it that is…" I swallow nervously and wait for her to say something.

"Well you're alone with me in my house now so…why haven't you kissed me yet?" She smirks. She thinks this is funny.

"Would you like it?" I ask her seriously. "You'll have to kiss me to find out, won't you?" She slides my glass of sweet iced tea with lemon in it in front of me.

"Here's your tea, Ashley." She smiles at me. Wow, she actually knows my name. Sweet!

"Thank you, Spencer." I smile nervously back at her and then drink heavily from my glass.

I set my glass down in front of me on the bar. I can see her smirking at me out of the corner of my eye. I look over at her and smile nervously again.

God, I am such a dork.

Spencer lets out a dramatic sigh and rolls her eyes at me, which makes me grin like the dork that I am.

"So I take it that you're NOT gonna even try to kiss me?" She asks seriously, looking me dead in the eyes.

The dorky grin is wiped clean off my face when she asks me this. My stomach starts doing somersaults and I feel kind of queasy.

I think I stand there dumbstruck for a minute, I really don't know how long, before I buck up enough nerve to walk around the bar and stop right in front of her. Only a foot left between us.

"You're not going to slap me are you?" I ask with a smirk and a light laugh trying to lighten the mood a little.

"If you don't kiss me soon I might be forced to, yes." Ok. She is serious, so what am I waiting for?

My hands reach out and find either side of her hips and I pull her into me in one fluid motion.

I bring one hand up to her face and lightly trace my fingers over her cheekbone and down to her lips.

"I've been watching you for forever, and I never once thought I'd get to touch you like this…you are so beautiful." I whisper, looking at her luscious lips. I see them curl up into a smile and a laugh escapes them.

"I know. I thought maybe once I caught you a hundred times, you would make a move, but-"

"Whoa, hold on now. You caught me maybe ten times, NOT a hundred."

She laughs and pulls me closer by my band tee. "Whatever, just kiss me already!"

I don't hesitate; I press my lips against hers.

To my surprise, I hear her moan and feel her tongue asking my lips permission to deepen the kiss.

I comply and put my hands back on her hips.

We are full on making out now, in the middle of her kitchen.

I slowly move my hands to her ass and down her thighs, lifting her up and setting her down on the kitchen counter.

She breaks away from my lips and I instantly frown. I really did need the air, though.

"Carry me to my room? I'll turn that frown upside down…" She says in a husky voice, with a smirk, that makes me squirm.

I answer her by lifting her up once again, her legs locking around my waist and her lips finding my neck as I carry her to her bedroom.

Lucky me.


End file.
